


独臂男宠妻记

by DZHTL



Category: Sasuke/Naruto - Fandom, 佐鸣 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DZHTL/pseuds/DZHTL
Summary: 坐稳了，开车了
Kudos: 1





	独臂男宠妻记

黑漆漆的房间只亮着一盏暖黄的台灯，细听着还有息息索索的衣物摩擦声，佐助正把鸣人压在沙发上意图不轨，两人的胸口紧紧贴合在一起，手伸入鸣人的底裤内，“鸣人，你真香。”“香个屁，佐助，等一下，你喝醉了，不要……”鸣人涨红着脸，粗粗地喘着气，抓住佐助正揉捏着自己臀部手的手腕，“这酒后劲怎么那么大？”“我没有醉。”佐助抽出被抓着的手，把手撑在鸣人的身侧，低着头看着鸣人红扑扑的脸蛋正有些生气地看着自己，却忍不住伏下身吻住身下人的娇红的唇，舌头用力冲开对方紧闭的双唇，紧紧和鸣人的舌纠缠在一起，原本还在抵抗的鸣人最终还是选择伸手抱住了佐助，舌头配合着佐助在邀请在彼此的口腔中交合着。两人双唇分开的时候牵扯着长长的银丝，同时还发出了“啵”好大的声响，鸣人害羞地用着双手捂住了自己的眼睛。 佐助看着鸣人害羞地模样，眼神满满都是宠溺地温柔，仿佛下一秒就溢出眼底，“就算是，单手也不用骑乘。”一手将鸣人的短袖推到胸前，因为突然接触到冰冷空气颤栗起的乳头，红红地布在胸前，显得格外的可爱，“不要看，要做快点做啊！”被看得有些发毛的鸣人依旧捂着自己的双眼。佐助笑了笑，手抱在鸣人的胸侧，大拇指轻轻揉着红红的乳尖。“嗯嗯啊……啊，不要这样。”在佐助抚弄下瘙痒和快感，羞耻地让鸣人开始尝试推开身上的佐助，佐助此时轻咬着鸣人的脖颈和肩膀，吸吮和轻咬下鸣人的身上出现了一朵朵红色的斑点，下体也被躁动着勃起了。 看着陷入快感中已经有些迟钝的鸣人，生理泪水从眼角流出，听着对方可怜兮兮地喊着自己的名字“佐助，啊，佐助，呜呜，佐助。”佐助忍不住亲了亲对方的微红的耳尖，起身轻轻地褪下了对方的裤子，鸣人的肉棒从底裤中弹出正巧打在了佐助的下巴，佐助微微愣了一下，下一秒炙热的口腔包裹住了鸣人的激动。突然起来的湿热让鸣人又一次慌了神，双手颤抖地一把抓住佐助的头发，沙哑的声音抗拒着，“不要啊！不要……不，呜……”佐助只是自顾自加快了套弄的速度，一手用力扣住鸣人的乱踢动的双腿。 “嗯呜……啊！”鸣人紧紧揪着佐助的头发，腰忍不住地往上拱着，想将自己的炙热送进更炙热的深渊，“啊啊啊……”在配合的套弄下精液射精了了佐助的口腔里，半虚脱地躺回了沙发里，胸口大幅度地起伏着，有些迷茫地看着对方，佐助含着精液看着对方潮红的脸，嘴角勾起满意的笑容，起身将鸣人迸射出的精液吐到自己的手掌上，手指拨弄着手上的黏液，调笑着说道：“好粘，是不是很久没有发泄了。”羞愧难当的鸣人气愤地抓起身边的枕头扔向得意洋洋的佐助，“混蛋！你这个混蛋。” 佐助一手接过枕头转手将枕头放进了鸣人的怀里，“把这个抱好。”充分沾满粘稠精液的手指轻轻抚触着鸣人双臀之间窄小的穴口的皱褶，恐惧和羞愧让鸣人忍不住地颤抖着，“啊！”将一根手指插入了穴口快速地抽插着，鸣人紧紧抱着怀中的枕头，蜜色的躯体因为快感变得潮红发烫，“佐助，佐助……”一遍又一遍喃喃地喊着他的名字。“我在，我在，我在。”佐助一边回答着，一边把抽插的手边加到两根，三根。佐助停止了手指抽插，昏暗中鸣人迷迷糊糊地听着衣服的摩擦声，还没有等鸣人反应过来就被佐助拉起正坐到沙发上，单手拉起鸣人的双腿扣在自己的腰上，将自己的巨大的炙热冲入了鸣人柔软敏感的小穴里。“啊！太……大了。”突如其然的异物入侵了自己内壁，让鸣人忍不住倒吸一口凉气。“鸣人，你是我的，你永远都是我的。”说罢，佐助加大力度快速地撞击着鸣人的臀部，静谧的房间充斥着暧昧的“啪啪啪”声响，快感的呻吟溢出了喉咙鸣人紧紧捂住自己的嘴，但是细小的声音还是传入了佐助的耳边。“我想听，喊出来，喊我的名字。”佐助摆动着自己精壮的腰肢，一边俯身吻着鸣人被眼泪浸湿的耳朵，“喊我的名字。” 伸手将鸣人从沙发抱起，站起身来将整个人抱在自己身上，鸣人自己体重的加持让佐助的下体进入的更深了，鸣人慌忙弄丢了枕头，紧紧抱住了对方的脖颈，两个炙热的胸膛紧密的贴在了一起，“佐助，佐助，啊，佐助，感觉……要坏……掉了，慢一点，慢一点。啊--！”佐助手臂托着鸣人的臀部，阴茎顺着腰肢的暴动在穴口快速地抽插这，巨大炙热的阴茎将小穴的周围的皱褶撑平，不停地活塞运动让穴口周围微微发红，内壁中残存精液和肠液被体内的阴茎不断搅动发出“咕噜咕噜……”的声音，暧昧的白沫同时也溢出了穴口。鸣人紧紧环住佐助的脖颈，顺着本能将自己的肉棒紧贴在佐助的小腹上摩擦着，寻求着快感摆动着自己的腰肢。佐助看着有些失神的鸣人，口水顺着对方止不住呻吟嘴流到了自己的胸膛上，“啊……恩恩……啊啊……，快……去了。”佐助将鸣人抵到墙上，整个人跨坐到佐助的腰上，分开了彼此贴合的胸膛，伸手握住了对方的阴茎上，大拇指摁住对方的铃口，“一起，一起去。”因为高潮前的难以被发泄出的快感让鸣人有些不知措施，在佐助的耳边呜咽了几声想讨饶，更加快速地撞击对方的穴口，难受地咬住了佐助的肩膀，佐助用着脸颊轻蹭了蹭鸣人的脸颊，安抚着有些躁动的对方。在快速的抽插和套弄下，两人同时低吼了一声，攀登到了快感的极限，迸射出的浓稠的精液射满了鸣人整个肠壁内，溢出的精液从穴口中流出，滴滴答答地滴到了佐助一腿，鸣人靠在佐助的胸膛上大口大口地喘着气，伸手摸了摸穴口周围溢出的精液，把手放到了嘴前，娇红的舌头舔了舔手指上沾有的精液，“你的也很粘。”说完将自己的靠到嘴对方的肩膀上，沾有精液着舌头轻轻湿舔又佐助发烫白皙的外耳廓，媚笑道���“那今晚还骑乘，好不好？” 佐助抱起鸣人往房间走去，低沉地笑道：“好！”

**Author's Note:**

> 坐稳了，开车了


End file.
